


Vampire and Associations Society

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Black Veil Brides (Band), Tokio Hotel (Band), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adventure, Bands, Comedy, Comedy Drama, Cross Over, Drama, Embrace, Entertainment, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Drama, Slash, Touch, Vampires, Yaoi, adam lambert bill kaulitz, adam lambert fanfic, adam lambert fanfiction, bill kaulitz fanfic, dance club, fanfic crossover, hug, kiss, romantic, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert and the crew are registered to a gig hosted by a wealthy organization, and meet new bands who were also requested to play that evening.</p><p>Work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire and Associations Society

The vampires and associations society were gathered in the bar and dance club down below, with the pretty Head Mistress and her mate sitting at the reserved tables section, close to the stage. It was hard to tell who were vampires and who were humans, the lines blurring seamlessly in the social pre-Halloween event. Adam and the crew were apart of at least 8 acts who were to perform that evening, along with three other bands that Adam hadn't even heard of. The entertainment funds were being donated to some cause, Adam had heard, while the Hostess and accompanying party were using their own money to pay for the four bands that included Adam.

Looking back at the others getting ready behind stage, Adam felt a tug of doubt in his belly. Tommy and Monte were talking to a few other guitarists from the other bands, one tall guy from a slightly intimidating looking but relitively new rock band, and one other short guy, a foriegn dude who was giving the other bands dubious looks. The other band was a duo group, comprising of two main leads, but they were no where to be seen. Adam knew of at least three other single acts, but they were being brought over by bus later on, when Adam's crew had to leave.

Tommy looked like he was getting along with the rock band members, while Isaac, Adam's drummer, was conversing with a loud young man and an awkward looking foreign guy, possibly the other ban's own drummers. Nearby Adam, several managers and band staff were scurrying around, setting up the stage, while two guys that Adam assumed were the other two band's linguists were pacing, not interested in conversing.

One of them, a tall, skinny German gave Adam a shy, uncomfortable look. "Hi," Adam said, grinning. The discontent silence was knawing at Adam's stomach, and thought it was time to start chatting. The tall skinny guy gave an awkward "Uhh," trailing off in a high pitched, uncertain laugh. He turned swiftly on his heels, "Hallo." He had an accent. Without another word, he retreated to the guitarist and drummer who had been standing ridgedly with the others, and the trio headed for the other side of the backstage.

Adam crossed his arms over his chest, feeling slightly indignant. Before he could comment, a deeper voice caught his attention. "Hey," The other linguist, a slightly shorter but a lot more muscular guy called, briskly heading over. Adam suppressed the urge to retreat; this was the rock band's lead singer. "Uh, wow, I mean hi," Adam replied, relief inwardly flooding over Adam as the younger guy gave a broad, friendly smile. "Call me Andy," he greeted, his hands stuffed in his vest pockets. He had a smudge of black make-up on one cheek, and Adam privately wondered if it was intentional or an accident. "I'm Adam," Adam replied. Around them the crew was getting ready for the opening act, which was going to be the German band. The lead singer who had avoided Adam was talking to band staff member, asking "Where's Tom? No no not that Tom, _our_ Tom, my brother."  
"That's my band over there," Andy gestured to where Tommy and a couple of guys were chatting, "That's Jake, Ashley and Jinx," Andy pointed them out. "Just last week we were getting ready for a gig, it was in Washington I think," Andy paused to run a hand through his hair, "We were really hyped about it, y'know? Real cool stuff, the fans were great, but then our drummer," Andy pointed out the loud guy that Isaac was eyeing skeptically, "CC, he screwed up something somehow, It was mostly my fault though, I tried to help but I kind of jacked it up so the audio equipment was totally wrecked,"

"We decided to do an acoustic instead for about half the show while our crew fixed up the stuff," Andy spoke fluidly, not really fast, but in a way that was drawn out, hardly seeming to pause to breathe. "It wasn't what we planned, but it was okay, I mean we connected more to the audience I guess, we did a version of _in the end,_ that's a single from my latest album," Andy paused as the German band split, looking for their missing bandmate. A heart beat later, a shorter guy with cool dreadlocks, wearing baggy clothes hurried around a corner, mumbling "Sorry, I'm here, I'm back now," to his friends and staff. He joined the trio and all four young men weaved through the mingling band members and staff, brushing by Adam and Andy. The dreadlocks guy glanced over, smiling, greeting them with a brief "Hello," as he and the others passed.

Adam noted that the drummer waved, the other guitarist mumbled a "Hello" as well but Adam's view of him was blocked, and the lead singer ignored Andy and Adam. Before Adam could put any more thought into it, the lead singer paused as the band slipped out on stage, glancing back at Adam, "It's nice meeting you," He said, a small smile on his face. Adam brightened, nodding, "Have fun," he replied. Once the band was out on stage, the crew getting them ready, Andy jerked his head, leading Adam away, "We got a whole hour until we're out there," He sounded bored, "So lets officially introduce the bands."  
Adam trailed behind, Tommy catching his gaze and trotting over, waving farewell to his new friends. "This is cool," He commented as he fell in step with Adam. Adam grinned, scanning the intermingled musicians with a nod, "There's a lot of talented people here," He agreed.

* * *

_(I have better stories in my[profile](../../users/CarolAndNella/profile) if you want something else to read. :) )_

* * *

 


End file.
